


Kuromaru vs The Teen Titans

by E307



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Vore, Come Inflation, Contest Entry, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Mind Control, Mugen - Freeform, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Slime, Superheroes, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E307/pseuds/E307
Summary: Captured by the monster Kuromaru, Robin finds himself as bait for a trap. A trap set so that Kuromaru can capture more Titans to have its perverted way with.(Story was made for the @Redflash contest.)
Relationships: Kuromaru/Beast Boy, Kuromaru/Blue Beetle, Kuromaru/Kid Flash, Kuromaru/Robin, Kuromaru/Superboy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	Kuromaru vs The Teen Titans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Redflashgallery](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Redflashgallery).



Robin wasn’t sure if it was pain or pleasure that jerked him out of sleep but he was still rather rudely pulled out of slumber. He adjusted quickly to the waking world, thanks in no small part to the large dildo he was impaled on. Some part of him wondered if it even counted as a dildo considering the fleshy tendril it originated from. Less phallic tendrils were lapping at everything else between his legs, slathering his taint and balls with a slimy substance that he was not happy to admit he was familiar with at this point. Between all of that and the ring tight around the base of his cock, his erection was throbbing painfully and dripping pre into the wriggling tendrils. 

He looked around to take stock of the situation, the lack of light in the room making it hard to see beyond the immediate area. He wasn’t surprised to find he couldn’t get up, ankles held tightly by more tendrils to keep him spread on the strange triangular structure he was held on. His arms were similarly bound behind his back, tentacles tightening their grip as he tugged against them experimentally. Craning his neck enough, he could see the tendrils binding his arms were the same deep black-blue flesh as the structure holding him up. The tentacles working him over between his legs were a thankfully much softer pink material, warmer to the touch and dripping with that slime. And all of it was aware he was awake, the structure starting to bounce him up and down. Robin groaned against the gag in his mouth, the feeling triggering the memory of what the thing he was tied to was called. Something along the lines of pain horse but he quickly reminded himself that it didn’t really matter. 

It all started with investigating a warehouse that he suspected was being used to hide some illegal substances. It turned out to be a trap, the window sealing quickly after he slipped through and becoming covered over with writhing and wriggling tendrils. Robin had little time to attempt escape before his captor made itself know. A large sphere of inky black and blue, a single eye in the center with obvious predatory intent in its gaze. Robin didn’t know how he knew it but the name came to him like a whisper he just barely overheard. Kuromaru. Not that knowing the name did him much good. Despite his fighting skills and every gadget in his belt, Robin wasn’t able to do much to stop Kuromaru as it attacked him. Tentacles of all sizes, slime, and shapeshifting came into play for one simple goal. Fucking Robin and making him cum again and again. Robin tried to fight but the unusual creature was unfazed, using the costumed teen for its perverse enjoyment again and again. 

After the sixth time he was filled with a massive load of cum from a tendril, Robin was dropped from the others that were holding him. Despite how sore and heavy his body felt, Robin tried to get back up. His costume was long gone but he could see his utility belt not too far away. He still had things he could try. He didn’t get the chance though, Kuromaru emerging from the shadows and staring down at him. That single eye closed, replaced with a wide mouth full of sharp teeth. Tim’s eyes went wide behind his mask when the creature started to shapeshift and became a blue-skinned doppelganger of himself. He was ashamed to admit his softening cock started to harden again at the sight. He’d tried to blame that slime for causing it but when Kuromaru had changed like that before and fucked him, Tim found it more arousing than he was going to admit to. Rather than reaching for him though, the fake Robin picked up the fallen utility belt and retrieved something from inside. When he saw it was his communicator, Robin tried to lunge for the creature only to be grabbed and pulled into a ball of tendrils. As one covered his eyes, he heard Kuromaru speaking in his voice. Calling the other Titans. And then he blacked out. 

Tim didn’t know how long ago it was but remembering it all made his need to escape more intense. A deep chuckle drew Tim’s attention upwards and he scowled as much as he was able to with a ball gag in his mouth. Kuromaru descended slowly from somewhere above. Somehow the space was larger than it appeared to be from outside but Robin didn’t have any opportunity to explore that while at Kuromaru’s mercy. The creature hovered in front of him, unblinking eye slowly scanning over his body as he was slowly bounced on its unique pain horse. It moved closer; the eye replaced with the mouth again. Tim tried to lean away as the creature’s massive tongue extended to lick up his chest and face but that only made the cock inside him press more firmly against his prostate. Kuromaru pulled back with another chuckle, that unsettling smile returning with the sound of pounding on the warehouse doors. 

Kuromaru moved out of the way, allowing Tim to see that its tendrils had withdrawn to allow access to the main doors of the warehouse. The shuddered visibly several times before breaking, Tim wincing as light flooded his vision. He could still see a sight he wished he hadn’t though. Any other time, he’d be happy to see his friends. But between knowing it was a trap and not too pleased about being seen in such an embarrassing and exposed state, Robin wished they weren’t there. Superboy, Kid Flash, Blue Beetle, and Beast Boy made their way in to the warehouse. 

“I dunno, Robin’s weird sometimes,” Superboy remarked as he floated alongside Blue Beetle.

“That doesn’t explain why he’d call us here but have every single door and window locked then tell you to just break in,” Beetle responded, pausing and staring into space in that way Tim had come to realize meant he was listening to the alien scarab attached to his spine. 

“Right. All of the windows being covered is just off too,” Blue Beetle went on, getting some agreement from Beast Boy below. 

“It’s probably some training thing he wa-“ Beast Boy, strolling casually with arms folded behind his head, was cut off by a sudden stream of speedy curses from Kid Flash. The speedster had tried to dart forward to explore the warehouse before anyone else got more than a few steps in but quickly found himself getting chased back to the others by blasts of flame and ice spikes coming from tendrils suddenly sprouting from the floor. The others didn’t get to react before their exit was sealed by the same tentacles that initially blocked Robin in. 

“The hell!?” Blue Beetle whirled around to get a look at the former exit, parts of his suit lighting up to provide illumination for the others. He didn’t need to a moment later, lights clicking on above them to show the entire warehouse replaced by a room made of those black, purple, and blue tendrils. 

“Robin!”

Tim’s cheeks burned crimson from embarrassment and arousal when he saw that he’d been noticed, Superboy the first to spot him. The others followed soon after, the reactions mixed among them at his current bound state. Shock, concern, embarrassment and more flashed across his friends’ faces. Tim could have sworn he saw arousal as well but wrote it off as a trick of his mind or something in the air. Before there could be further reaction though, the assembled heroes had to scatter as another blast of flame shot from above. Tim glanced up briefly, seeing Kuromaru’s main body descending with smoke billowing from between its teeth. His attention turned quickly to his friends, less worried they’d be burned and more that they’d be grabbed. He let out a relieved sound when he saw they were all safe. For the moment.

“Bart, get Robin. The rest of us will kick whatever ass this thing has!” Superboy barked out some orders, Robin relieved to hear there was no arguing from the others at least. Robin lost sight of Beast Boy as he morphed into a bird, the sight of Blue Beetle letting loose with some energy blasts on Kuromaru getting both Tim and the creature’s attention. Tim was surprised by the displeased sounds coming from the creature but Kid Flash appearing at his side didn’t leave time to ponder that.  
“Hold on just a second and I’ll get you out of this,” Kid Flash didn’t look nearly as confident as he sounded. He hesitated to touch Tim, instead going for the tendrils binding his arms. He was trying very hard not to look at how naked Robin was and it left his guard down. Thankfully enough he had Robin watching out for him and muffled warnings had gold eyes darting down. Kid Flash yelped but dodged out of the way of tendrils that had whipped out of the floor and tried to grab him. Robin grimaced as they slapped his leg but tried to crane his neck so he could watch as Kid Flash sped away from a rapid barrage of tentacles emerging from the floor and walls trying to catch him. 

“Gonna have to try harder than that!” Kid Flash taunted. 

If Kuromaru even heard the taunts, the unusual creature wasn’t responding. It was too busy evading shots from Blue Beetle. Superboy rushed it and sent the creature flying with a powerful punch but it managed to harden itself to absorb the blow. The mouth on the creature closed, replaced by its eye which opened wide and unleashed a beam. Tim struggled harder against his bindings as he recognized it. Superboy ducked to the side to get away but the beam washed over Blue Beetle. Tim winced in sympathy at the pained sound that came from his friend before the hero dropped right out of the sky. The effects of that beam only lasted a few seconds from what Robin noticed through being hit with it but it still produced some kind of time freezing effect. 

“That’s it,” Superboy scowled before launching himself at Kuromaru with both fists extended. Kuromaru was ready though, growing larger in the blink of an eye. It split and opened down the middle like some unusual book to reveal massive amounts of slimy pink tentacles. Superboy cursed and tried to stop himself but the ball of wriggling appendages slammed closed around him before he could. It caused enough of a distraction to prove hazardous for Kid Flash as well.  
The speedster jumped to dodge tendrils grabbing for his ankles, turning his attention up to where Superboy had been captured. He pulled a sharp turn and tried to run towards that hovering sphere, vaulting more tentacles like hurdles. Kuromaru was apparently waiting for this, a pod lunging upwards from the floor and quickly engulfing Kid Flash. Tim couldn’t see what was going on inside it but the pod shook violently with Kid Flash moving inside it. Whatever Kuromaru was made of, it was something Bart couldn’t vibrate through or the creature had some way of countering his powers. It wasn’t all that was in store for Kid Flash though, the pod rising up higher off the ground. Tim watched as a massive cock emerged from the floor, much like the one still punishing his prostate blown up to absurd sizes. The towering shaft pressed its head into the pod that contained Kid Flash and pulsed. Robin couldn’t see it but that oversized shaft was pumping gallons of cum into the pod with Kid Flash. The speedster didn’t have a way to avoid it, his fleshy prison quickly filling. 

“Hey! Knock it off!” Bart demanded, swinging a few punches uselessly at the walls around him and the cock head itself. All that he got for his trouble was a blast of cum to the chest and the realization that it was melting his costume off him, the yellow and red fabric dissolving into the thick jizz that was taking up more and more room inside that pod. He was more surprised to realize how turned on his was, cheeks flushing red when he saw his own erection. There was little time to process, Bart having to hold his breath as the cum levels rose above his head.

Back outside the pod, Tim struggled more violently and cursed the gag as it stopped him from yelling to either of his trapped teammates. He shivered as Kuromaru’s laugh echoed in his head and then again when some of the tentacles that had been teasing his balls extended to wrap around his cock. They started stroking him in time with the bouncing, Tim clenching his jaw as much as he could around the gag to keep from making noise. 

Beast Boy had been checking on Blue Beetle while the others were caught, helping the other hero shake off the effects of Kuromaru’s attack. Once he was sure Blue Beetle was okay, Beast Boy started to run towards the pod. He started to shift into some animal or another, muscles bulging and fur sprouting around his form but his efforts were in vain as well. Tendrils rose quickly from the ground under his feet, grabbing wrists and ankles and hauling him a few feet off the ground. An almost comical look of surprise spread across his face as he was forced back into his human form by Kuromaru’s otherworldly power. 

“The hell is this thing?!” Beast Boy called out, struggling against the appendages holding him. He only fought harder when another came up between his legs and tore the bottom half of his costume off, green cock flopping free. Once more, Kuromaru’s main body appeared as yet another tendril began prodding and teasing Beast Boy’s exposed ass. That eye watched as the wriggling length spread slick slime over Beast Boy’s skin and eventually began to push into him. The hero’s yell of frustration and discomfort only got another laugh from the creature. The laugh was cut off by another volley of energy blasts, Blue Beetle finally back on his feet. 

“Back off you perverted freak-ball,” Jaime demanded, firing away. He switched to a continuous beam and began stepping forward, trying to force Kuromaru away from Beast Boy. Unfortunately for Jaime, a cry of surprise and pleasure from Beast Boy broke his concentration and gave Kuromaru an opening. It rocketed forward like a cannonball, knocking Blue Beetle back several steps. He couldn’t recover in time to avoid the sudden cloud of pinkish dust Kuromaru spit in his direction. A few curses in Spanish came from Jaime between coughs and sputtering but it all gave way to another slightly pained noise. The newest hero among the Titans jerked as if he’d been electrocuted, the energy blaster on his arm melding back into the armor. He jerked again, tendrils suddenly grabbing his arms and jerking them behind his back. Unlike all the others, these tendrils were the same blue color as Beetle’s armor. They were coming from the scarab attached to his back. 

“What’re you doing? Knock it off!” Jaime yelled over his shoulder, looking as surprised as anyone as his mask retracted entirely and revealed he teen below. He drew in a sharp breath and his cheeks flushed as the alien scarab began to stimulate his body’s hormones. “Khaji?” Jaime continued to struggle, the blue portions of his armor taking on a color scheme more in line with Kuromaru and its more utility-based constructs. 

Robin had a front row seat to it all once he looked past Beast Boy, now panting as the tendril pumped rhythmically in and out of his hole. And despite the grimace on his face, Beast Boy’s cock was just as hard as Robin’s. And they weren’t the only ones. Shortly after the color change was complete, Blue Beetle was forced down to his knees by another set of tendrils and the black bits of his costume retracted and exposed his naked body. Thanks to the Scarab, or rather thanks to Kuromaru having somehow hijacked control of the scarab, Jaime’s cock was begging for some attention. It came in the form of the Scarab producing a new mechanical construct. Rather than a set or wings or some oversized gun, this device was cylindrical and dripped with some unknown liquid. An opening on the bottom was positioned over Blue Beetle’s shaft and before Jaime could even ask for his Scarab to stop, it was forced over it. Robin had a pretty good idea of what it was judging by how Jaime moaned in open pleasure and the Scarab’s tentacles began to slowly pump the object up and down Jaime’s cock. 

The sound of frustration and exertion drew Tim and Kuromaru’s attention upwards, stopping only briefly to watch the pod containing Kid Flash start to shake back and forth with an audible sloshing coming from within. The sphere that had caught Superboy was shuddering violently and slowly began to open. Robin took some small amount of joy in the fact that Kuromaru seemed surprised by this. At least as much as a cyclops ball could express surprise. The sphere continued to open, Superboy slowly prying the two halves apart and giving a view of the inside. Tim really didn’t want to think about how what he saw made his cock jump and probably would have made him cum if not for the ring still stopping him from doing so.

Superboy was clad in little more than the torn remains of his costume and a coating of slime that made him glisten in the warehouse’s lights. More of that slime dripped down to the floor the wider he pushed open the two halves of his prison and it showed what had him held. Countless tendrils wrapped around his body, teasing and rubbing every bit of him they could. That included, as Tim was able to see thanks to the angle he had, a pair of those slimy lengths pumping into Kon’s ass. Another was wrapped around the Superboy’s impressive cock, stroking him in time with the ones attacking his ass. Others fought to pull him away from the opening but a determined scowl remained in place despite their work. 

“Open the hell up!” Kon grunted through clenched teeth, muscles bulging as he fought against tentacle and their source alike. Kuromaru made a noise of clear displeasure, slowly floating away from where Beast Boy and Blue Beetle were still at its mercy. “Let g-mmpph!” Kon was cut off as he opened his mouth. It was an opening for another tentacle to snake out from the mass behind him and force itself past his lips. His eyes widened in surprise and throat bulged visibly as that tentacle pushed into him, the surprise causing his grip to faulter. Superboy grabbed frantically for the edges of the sphere but it closed again. 

For a moment there was silence but it was quickly broken. Between the loud sloshing sounds coming from Kid Flash’s pod, the wet and slick sounds produced by the tentacle enthusiastically fucking Beast Boy, and the steady hum coming from the armor-produced toy around Blue Beetle’s cock the Kuromaru infested space was noisy. And then there were the moans. Despite their weakening attempts to escape what held them, Gar and Jaime were succumbing to the pleasure forced on them. 

Beast Boy was first to break, arching and bucking as cum spilled from his cock. His moaning only got louder as the tentacle pumping against his cock swelled and bulges could be seen visibly traveling along it and into Beast Boy as the wriggling length unloaded cum into him. Tim groaned as well, both from the shaft still bouncing him and the memory of his own experience in that similar position. Not only had the tentacle felt better fucking him than he imagined but there was something about Kuromaru’s seed that made someone more sensitive and made orgasms more intense so Tim knew how overwhelming a rush a of pleasure Beast Boy was experiencing. 

Coughing and spilling liquid signaled Bart’s release, Tim looking over in time to see his friend dropped onto the floor while a truly massive amount of cum washed over him. Despite the musky liquid covering Bart from head to toe, it was evaporating quickly and leaving Bart as clean as if it had never happened. The only signs anything had been done to Bart were his dissolved costume and twitching erection. Kid Flash rolled himself onto his hands and knees, breathing heavily even as the coughing stopped. He’d swallowed several mouthfuls of that cum while he was shaken in that pod and filled him with a need for contact he was desperately trying to ignore. He looked over each of his friends’ predicaments quickly and again tried to rush for Tim. 

Bart didn’t get far, more tentacles rising quickly. They hit him square in the stomach, forcing him to double over as the air was knocked out of him. More tendrils quickly emerged and wrapped around Bart, covering him entirely from the waist up. Bart was left bound and bent over, kicking a few times at the structure holding him. Tim found himself staring at his friend’s ass and shivering at the rising desire he had to get closer and sink into Bart. Not that he was getting free any time soon. Robin glanced aside when Beast Boy was dropped to the floor but he looked back in time to see something new forming atop the structure holding Bart. At first Tim thought it was a sign when the text ‘Fuck Me!’ appeared on the square object that lifted into view. But with a flicker, it became a video screen of sorts, giving Tim and anyone else looking over a view of Bart’s face trapped in the tendrils. There was no sound but it was obvious that the trapped speedster was demanding release and cursing the creature holding him. 

A cry of pleasure from Blue Beetle distracted Robin from the trapped Kid Flash and his attention turned to the other hero in time to see the construct pulling off his cock. It was plain to see Jaime had cum and apparently quite a lot considering how much was spilling over his thighs. All the remaining parts of his armor retracted back into the Scarab, leaving Jaime entirely vulnerable again. He’d barely finished standing back up when Kuromaru appeared behind him. 

“Huh whoa!” Jaime tried to wake his Scarab again but failed, instead grabbed by a large pair of hands emerging from Kuromaru’s mass. Tim knew what was coming, watching as Kuromaru lifted Jaime into the air and essentially suplexed him. The creature shapeshifted along the way, hands morphing into tendrils and main body becoming a smaller ball. When it hit the ground, Kuromaru had Jaime hung upside down and held spread eagle by the tentacles gripping his legs. Another pair kept Jaime’s hands shackled to the floor despite Blue Beetles struggling. From the ball Jaime was braced against, yet another tentacle came into view. When Jaime got a look at it, the tendril bulged and shapeshifted into the shape of a cock. 

“Wait! Don’t ahh!” Jaime exclaimed when the cock-tipped tentacle pushed into his ass. He met Tim’s gaze but quickly looked away, face a mix of pain and building pleasure as the effects of Kuromaru’s slime compounded what the Scarab had already done to him. Tim kept watching though, catching on quickly that the cock-tipped tendril was drilling down into Jaime at the same pace Tim was being bounced on the one attached to the pain horse. His eyes went wide behind his mask when he noticed something else, the sheer size of the tenta-cock causing a slight bulge in Jaime’s toned stomach every time it pushed into him. 

“Don’t miss this part of the show, Little Robin.”

The sound of Bart’s voice was unexpected, Robin’s gaze snapping to the direction it came from. What he ended up seeing just made Robin scowl in displeasure. Several blue-skinned duplicates of Bart had gathered around the bound speedster, each of their eyes glowing with the same perverted and predatory glee as Kuromaru’s single eye. They were all smirking in Tim’s direction and openly stroking dripping cocks. Once they were sure Tim was watching, one moved behind Bart and wasted little time in starting to fuck him. Thanks to that video screen, Tim had a clear view of Bart’s reactions. The surprise and protest gradually melting away into an expression of pleasure. He tried to resist but that duplicate Bart was steadily pumping into the original, only stopping when it shot its load. The duplicate pulled back but it wasn’t long before Bart’s ass was occupied by another of the copies. 

Motion out of the corner of his eye and Tim looked over in time to see Superboy dropped from the sphere he’d been caught in. He hit the ground, the cum and slime covering his body quickly evaporating into nothingness. The sight of Kon’s cock still dripping with the clone’s own load made Tim shudder but he was thankfully distracted by something else. A growl from somewhere in the shadows. Both Robin and Superboy looked back in confusion as a hulking creature stepped into view. Some kind of humanoid wolf creature, eyes glowing much like the duplicates still taking turns pounding Bart’s hole. The creature growled again and Tim spotted the hard cock between its furry legs. The creature lunged at Superboy. The clone pushed himself out of the way but when the werewolf pounced again, he was caught. It moved with surprising speed, slipping around Superboy in a fluid-like manner. Superboy swiped at the wolf but still ended up rolled onto his hands and knees. Before he could resist further, Kon was getting mounted and that were-creature’s cock was pushing into him. 

Tim watched as the beast began to rut his friend, surprised by how easily it was overpowering Superboy. Kuromaru had to have some way of nullifying superpowers or altering reality itself with how easily it was toying with them all. Tim tore his eyes away from Superboy, Kon’s annoyed expression already starting to show cracks. Bart was still being fucked by multiple copies of himself and despite cumming onto his own face, Jaime was still being fucked by that cock-tipped tentacle. Tim looked around for Beast Boy, spotting the older man climbing to his feet. Noticing a large shadow beneath him, Beast Boy looked up expecting to see something waiting to drop onto him. It turned out to be the wrong direction to look, another pod structure rising out of the shadow and engulfing Beast Boy. It stopped around his shoulders though, leaving his head exposed. No view of the inside was provided but Tim’s imagination was running wild with possibilities based on how Beast Boy was reacting. 

“Oh fuck…fuck…no,” Beast Boy panted as the entire pod started to bounce and undulate. “More,” Beast Boy went on. Tim didn’t think he’d give in so quickly but he couldn’t blame the other man. He was startled when the pain horse construct bouncing him stopped and the cock inside him withdrew. Tim was grateful for the gag for only one reason, it stopped the squeak of surprise that wanted to rise out of him when he was unceremoniously dropped. The pain horse had quickly slipped out from under him but Robin was far from free. His arms were free from the tentacles that had been binding them tightly behind his back but much thicker ones quickly engulfed them and pulled them apart. His legs met a similar set of appendages, sinking into the warm and wet depths. He was worried the mass behind his head was about to do the same but it just ended up providing support. He coughed as the gag pulled out of his mouth and melted into the new structure holding him. He took note of how this new structure looked somewhat like a giant hand but that thought was quickly banished when his abused hole was penetrated again. Tim looked down to see a trio of tendrils had come from below and were alternating thrusts in and out of him. 

As much as his instincts said to keep fighting, Tim sagged into it. Pressure against his prostate was all it took to had him moaning loudly. He didn’t even notice Kuromaru’s main body staring at him and looking as pleased as a giant eye could. The tendrils pumped faster and faster, Tim practically screaming when the ring that had been around his cock finally disappeared and orgasm hit him like a truck. Tim had hit climax multiple times when he was Kuromaru’s only plaything but it had been holding him back from any satisfaction since he woke back up. Those tentacles kept pumping and squirming into him through his entire orgasm, almost milking more cum and pleasure out of him. Robin whimpered when his orgasm died down and the tentacles didn’t stop. His whole body was a mix of tingling pleasure and soreness. He groaned in protest when the appendages providing support forced his head to turn. 

It stopped with making him watch Jaime. The Blue Beetle was still getting steadily drilled by that tentacle, crying out with another orgasm spilling cum onto his chest and face. It was apparently enough for that tentacle. It plunged into Jaime one last time and a visible bulge appeared traveling along the tentacle. It was followed quickly by more as Kuromaru pumped more and more cum into Jaime. Tim watched as that cum kept coming, Jaime’s stomach starting to round and slightly distend from the sheer amount of cum being shot into him. Tim’s head was turned before he could even think of something to say, briefly letting him see Beast Boy sprawled on his back. The green man was entirely naked, cum oozing off his cock and from his hole. Tim stared when he noticed that Beast Boy’s stomach was equally bulged out. At that point he wasn’t surprised when his attention was brought to Bart. The speedster looked close to passing out as another duplicated emptied a load into him. It was apparently the last one, disappearing soon after pulling out. The video screen flicked off and tentacles sank back into the floor, letting Bart drop down and slump into his side in a similar state to the others. 

“Fucking hell!” Kon cried out shortly before Tim was made to look his way. It was in time for Tim to watch Kon spilling a load onto the tentacle-covered floor under him. The werewolf creature had forced its entire cock into Kon, including what Tim had to assume was a knot. And judging by how Kon’s abs were swelling, the Kuromaru-created creature was spilling its load into the clone of steel. Tim got to experience the same once he realized the tentacles inside him had stopped moving. They began to shoot and Tim immediately felt that liquid heat spreading into him. Kuromaru had filled him multiple times before the others had been lured but this was different, the cum making him feel fuller than anything he had ever experienced before. He looked down in shock as his stomach grew. It was only enough to look like he’d eaten a comically large meal but it felt like a lot more. 

All of that cum immediately started to leave his body when the tendrils withdrew. Robin just sagged the grip holding him. He didn’t even try to get away as the tentacles released his arms and the construct holding him changed into a large pair of hands similar to the ones that had caught him and Jaime earlier. He groaned when they lifted him into the air, noticing al the others were being lifted by more of Kuromaru’s hands. A small sound of confusion came from him as he didn’t know where the perverse creature was bringing them. It was shortly after that he noticed the massive cock that had previously bathed Bart in cum had not disappeared. It still stood in the middle of the room, ooze that slime and pre like everything else Kuromaru produced. 

The creature’s main, spherical body floated into view as the Titans were pulled closer. When it got closer to Superboy, the still panting clone took a swipe at it. He missed, only getting Kuromaru to laugh and move backwards. Beast Boy did have luck landing a weak kick on that body but Kuromaru was unfazed. It turned enough to look at Beast Boy but then floated higher. 

“You better run,” Gar tried to taunt their captor. The hands holding him started moving again, carrying Gar towards that massive cock. For a moment Tim thought it was about to try to force Beast Boy onto that huge penis and judging by the fear flashing across Beast Boy’s face he thought the same. Of course, none of them were prepared for what actually happened. Those hands shifted and forced Beast Boy into the drooling slit of the cock headfirst. The big cock started to move, almost in gulping motions as more of Beast Boy disappeared into it. A squirming bulge traveled along the underside of the cock, moving towards an equally massive set of balls. Superboy was next to be pushed in, struggling the whole way down. Tim watched as Jaime and Bart followed soon after, each pushed into the huge cock. Tim knew he was next as soon as Jaime slipped out of view. 

He closed his eyes before being pushed into the oozing slit. The scent of cum immediately flooded his nose again and Tim felt those slick walls gripping and squeezing every inch of his body. The heat around him was almost too much but it wasn’t a long trip, Tim sliding down deeper until he was dropped into a larger chamber. He landed in a pile with the others but attempts to get off of whoever he landed on were thwarted by the lack of room around them. And even though he knew he should keep trying to move and get away, Tim felt darkness creeping into his vision and soon blacked out. 

\---

Consciousness returned to Robin so suddenly that he fell right out of the chair he was sitting in. Heartbeat racing, Tim was shocked to see he was in his room at Titans Tower. Fully clothed as well and not feeling like he’d been fucked senseless. 

“A dream?” he murmured, hands patting down his costumed body. He didn’t remember falling asleep in his room and that whole experience had been shockingly real. 

Getting up, he started to head into the hallway. A door sliding open more violently than necessary had him jumping and reaching for his belt. He relaxed when he saw it was just Superboy. Glancing past him revealed Beast Boy and Blue Beetle stepping out of their respective rooms. 

“Guys,” Kid Flash made them all jump but no one else spoke. Despite the extended silence, each of them seemed to be coming to the same realizations. Robin took a deep breath, finally speaking up.

“If that wasn’t a dream, what the hell was it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an entry for a contest at https://redflashgallery.blogspot.com/ 
> 
> Used most of the moves Kuromaru uses in game but invented a couple it doesn't have at the moment.


End file.
